Asesino de mi corazon
by sunanotenshi1
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, no serias mi esposo en mi lecho, ni yo la mujer en el suyo, nunca seria suya, esto solo era un trato y un paso grande para mi venganza por lo que me había hecho pasar. Historia original de Lady lince, solo la estoy resubiendo aqui -tiene una especie de continuacion en Condenado: culpable o inocente"-
1. Chapter 1

Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo, desde aquel dias, derrotaste a tu amigo, regresaste a Konoha con él, lograste que lo perdonaran, que le dieran una condena minima, tras el despertar de la Hokage, para que así le quitase el poder a Danzo, es irónico, como la felicidad abarca a unos y la tristeza a otros. Recuerdo muy bien ese día, como olvidarlo, si venias a darnos a todos una noticia, que ahora estabas con ella...

Miro el cielo nocturno...

Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Recuerdo que te conté mis sentimientos, y tu... tu fuiste un cobarde!... Ni siquiera me contestaste aunque sea para explicarme que no me querias como yo a ti...

No...

Tu te quedaste en silencio, para asi poder tener en brazos a ella, a tu mejor amiga... y ser su novio

Camino por los pasillos de esta mansión mientras esos recuerdos me atormentan cada noche, y cada día, recuerdo que antes sonreía, antes era tímida, era una niña dulce y con sueños y esperanzas...

Y ahora .. ahora no tengo nada...

Deje a mis amigos, no podía con el dolor de mi corazón, y me volví fría, y distante...

Cada vez que te veía, sentía mas odio, y rabia. Recuerdo que en una ocasión te vi caminando hacia mi saludándome, tan alegre con esa estúpida sonrisa tuya, yo solo te mire y te dije que te apartaras de mi camino, que no quería volver a verte. Note la sorpresa en tus ojos al notar ese cambio en mi mientras me alejaba, ahora me he quedado en esta mansión... sola...

Han pasado ya han pasado algunos años, a pesar de eso, no hemos cambiado, se que tu romance con ella termino hace algún tiempo, porque ella te traiciono, bien merecido te lo tienes por creer que ella lo olvidaría, ja! Hubiese querido ver tu rostro, en ese momento, cuando te dejaba para ir con tu mejor amigo, si con ese amigo que se fue, que nos traiciono a todos, por el que te sacrificaste para que volviera... Sabia que estabas destruido... No sabes como me sentí... Por fin supiste lo que yo había sentido...

Entro a un cuarto y me miro por el espejo, mi apariencia no ha cambiado, aunque ahora ya soy toda una mujer. Me quito mi ropa, y me pongo algo para salir, una ropa negra y oscura, es verdad ha pasado un tiempo desde que mi hermana murió, mi pequeña hermana, recuerdo que yo le decía que el amor era una estupidez, luego de lo que paso, que el amor solo trae tragedia. Incluso se lo dije cuando se caso con el nieto del tercer Hokage, fue una hermosa boda, te vi ahí, note que me mirabas, igual que muchos hombres ahí, impresionados con mi cambio ya que no usaba esas ropas holgadas y que me cubrían sino un bello vestido que dejaba notarse mi figura que siempre había estado oculta para todos, hacia un tiempo que tu historia con ella había terminado cuando eso... solo te mire un instante y vi que deseabas acercarte y hablarme... mientras te sonrojabas al notar mis ojos tan fijos en los tuyos... sonreí, pero no de alegría sino de satisfacción por saber que tenia efecto en ti y que ahora era imposible para ti...  
Mi hermana colaboro para intentar tenernos cercas a ti y a mi, pero yo simplemente te esquivaba no dejaría que me vieras, no dejaría que jugaras con mi corazón de nuevo. En ese día tome el ramo todos aplaudieron, y tu sonreíste sin dejar de mirarme, yo levante el ramo y lo lance al piso con ira para así largarme de ahí. Sabia que todos quedaron sorprendidos, no me importaba, ni tu ni nadie, ni nada...

Porque tu me lastimaste...

Tu eres un cobarde...

Me dirijo hacia tu oficina, ahora eres el Hokage, seguro eres feliz, cumpliste tu sueño aunque claro, estas solo, totalmente solo. Todos ya están con alguien, excepto yo y tu, pero eso no significa que volveré a ti, no, tu perdiste tu oportunidad, la perdiste...

Entro, veo que me miras y recorres mi figura con tus ojos, me siento extraña, lo admito, cada vez que haces eso pero no debo flaquear la chica que conociste murió y tu la mataste.

-vengo por Hinami- digo fríamente y cortante, mientras tu mirada cambia por una algo decepcionada y culpable, quisiera poder pasar una mano por tu mejilla, pero eso ya no sera, ya no mas...

Escucho como la puerta se abre y una pequeña niña, tan parecida a mi hermana entra, aunque posee al parecer la personalidad de su padre.

-Tía Hinata!- me dice la niña con lagrimas, mientras me abraza, la abrazo también para así cargarla, apenas tenias 6 años y ya habías perdido a sus dos padres.

-Desde hoy tu tía, se encargara de ti- escuche que dijiste sin dejar de mirarme.

-Gracias Hokage Uzumaki- dije, note como te dolía eso... me sentí satisfecha.

-Por favor, Hinata... llámame...Naruto-

-No debo hacerlo porque señor, usted y yo no tenemos relación alguna ni de amigos ni nada. Con su permiso nos retiramos- así me marche, sin dejar de notar cuanto te dolían mis palabras, note como tu mirada se tornaba triste... Quise volver, pero no lo hice.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde eso, ahora ya no estoy sola tengo a mi sobrina que es como mi hija conmigo, ella y yo nos sentamos ella sobre mi regazo y vemos los cerezos caer

-Tía Hinata...puedo hacerte una pregunta- me dice mientras se recuesta en mi pecho

-claro házmela-

-Tu me quieres?-

La mire tan calidamente y toque su mejilla.

-Claro que si-

-Yo también tía Hinata... pero dime porque tu no te has casado, porque eres una mujer tan hermosa-

Solo acaricie sus cabellos con dulzura, y le mire.

-Porque pequeña, me enamore de un asesino, el asesino de mi corazón... Recuerda esto... El amor es una ilusión, y como toda ilusión, es destruida...-

Ella asintió, y se durmió, en mi pecho mientras la abrazaba.

Algún día ella seria la nueva heredera Hyuga, y quería que fuera fuerte y no piense en el amor, como algún día lo hice yo... Y termine muerta...  
muerta en vida por darte mi corazon NARUTO UZUMAKI


	2. Chapter 2

Me encuentro camino a la academia, no se porque pero me he sentido algo inquieta esta mañana al despertar luego de que he dejado a Hinami en la entrada de la academia.

Cuantos recuerdos me trae este lugar...

Tantos recuerdos tristes, cuando aun creia en el amor y tenia esperanza. Observo como los niños juegan animados y veo a Hinami siendo traida de la mano del maestro. Si, es mi viejo compañero Shino, vaya como los años han pasado. Nunca pense que Shino terminaria en la academia guiando a los niños, pero mas aun esta escena se ha vuelto algo muy tipica.

-Hinata... Buenas... Debo hablar contigo de nuevo- Me saluda ya se de lo que me quiere hablar, puedo notarlo en el rostro de mi sobrina, al parecer de nuevo se ha metido en problemas

-Que hizo esta vez?-pregunto mirando a Shino, sin mirar a los ojos a Hinami

-Se ha escapado de Clases para ir con sus compañeros a molestar a los de menor año y sin contar que ha estado interrumpiendo durante las pocas horas de clase en la que estuvo-

Lance un suspiro, eso me traía recuerdos, y en mi mente apareció de nuevo el rubio de ojos azules hiperactivo de la academia.

-NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO SEAN DIVERTIDAS SUS CLASES! YA VERA YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN LA MEJOR NINJA! Y SUPERARE AL MISMÍSIMO HOKAGE!-eso me despertó de mis recuerdos y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo mis labios

Shino miro a Hinami pero no dijo nada pero sabia que el también pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Luego de eso nos marchamos, me quede pensando vagamente en los pequeños recuerdos sobre las travesuras que realizaba Naruto cuando pequeño, eran parecidas a la que Hinami realizaba. Tal vez si no fuera imposible ella podría ser considerada como su hija, pero eso es impensable puesto que es hija de Konohamaru y Hanabi, aunque el esposo de mi hermana era muy parecido al Hokage y eso podría explicar muchas cosas.

Pasaron unas horas y me encontraba en el jardín, mirando el atardecer, en ese momento dos ANBU aparecieron frente a mi, los mire unos instantes, mientras me decían que el Hokage deseaba hablar conmigo a solas en su despacho, solo suspire y asentí. Seguramente era una misión o algo.

Me dirigí a la torre del Hokage entrando a su despacho, ahí vi a Naruto con la mirada perdida y, como decirlo, suplicante.

-Para que me ha llamado Hokage?-le dije con frialdad, no pienso inmutarme nunca frente a él.

-Por favor lee esto- me da un pergamino, lo leo detenidamente al parecer el Hokage, es decir Naruto, debía estar casado dentro de tres días o no podría seguir al mando de Konoha, pero que significaba eso? Esto era el testamento de Tsunade. Mire a Naruto unos momentos, su sueño siempre habia sido ser Hokage, pero para que me había llamado?

-Hinata... se que no soy la persona adecuada para ti, se que no debería pedirte esto, pero por favor, necesito que te cases conmigo. Hinata quiero casarme contigo, te lo suplico, es por el bien de Konoha- me dice de repente en ese momento me quede helada, Naruto me estaba pidiendo matrimonio, pero no porque me quisiera, no, el solo lo estaba haciendo para no perder su titulo, sentí rabia de repente, me quede pensando en lo que le diría, pero que había que pensar el quería solo usarme! En ese momento un pensamiento embargo mi mente. Si, me casaría con él pero me encargaría de que eso hubiese sido lo ultimo que quisiera, haría su vida miserable, sin ternura ni afecto de mi parte. Solo quería una esposa en ley, no una mujer en su lecho y eso se lo daría.

-De acuerdo... Hokage me casare con usted pero pondré mis condiciones- dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro dímelas-

-No piense que al casarme con usted dormiremos juntos, ni tendremos un contacto físico, tampoco que tendré sus hijos. Ademas también no podremos tener relaciones extra-matrimoniales, ya que si llegase a descubrirse seria malo para nuestra reputación-

El se quedo meditando unos momentos, hasta que finalmente accedió.

Sonreí para mis adentros, había funcionado. Ahora haría pagar a Naruto el dolor que me había causado hacia tantos años su cobardía.

Fue así como todo empezó y como luego toda Konoha hablaba de la boda de Hyuga con el Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

Me mire al espejo detenidamente notando la mirada de quienes habían sido mis amigas y las había escogido como mis damas, pude apreciar sus halagos y palabras tiernas mientras observaban lo bien que aquel vestido blanco me quedaba, dejando notar los atributos que poseía, solo sonreí un poco, si tan solo supiesen la verdad, de que todo esto era una vil farsa...

Lentamente tome el ramo que Sakura me había dado, me deseo la mejor de las suertes, así como Ino. Aprecie el vientre crecido de Haruno, ya iba por su segundo hijo y al parece serian mellizos según las noticias y chismes que recorrían la aldea. Yo solo asentí y volví a sonreír con cinismo.

Camine fuera del lugar mi padre ya había fallecido por lo que había sido guiada por mi primo Neji, es verdad, ahora que lo pienso mi sobrino Daisuke, hijo suyo y de Tenten, estaba en una misión, por lo que no habia podido asistir. Mientras mi sobrina la que había adoptado como mi hija lanzaba flores mientras entrabamos a aquella ceremonia, fue ahí cuando lo vi. Esos ojos azules que recorrían con detenimiento mi figura, me estremecí levemente al notar su mirada, pero no debía demostrar lo que sentía, no dejaría que me tocase. Así es Naruto Uzumaki, no serias mi esposo en mi lecho, ni yo la mujer en el suyo, nunca seria suya, esto solo era un trato y un paso grande para mi venganza por lo que me había hecho pasar.

Llegue junto a él, a su lado su padrino, quien sino Sasuke Uchiha, me sorprende que aun sigan siendo amigos luego del tema de Haruno. Trague un poco desaliva mientras notaba que la ceremonia daba inicio, comenzó lenta y escuche como Naruto aceptaba tomarme como esposa sin dudar, luego me pregunto a mi, por un segundo dude, me sentí mal, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, ademas de la mas tonta porque él no me quería, él solo lo hacia por su titulo porque el debía ser el HOKAGE!

Me quede muda unos momentos hasta que como si mi cuerpo reaccionara solo acepte, segundos después sentí unos labios sobre los míos y unos brazos rodeando mi cintura con firmeza, me estremecí y sentí que todo el mundo desaparecía en ese instante mientras cerraba los ojos, correspondiendo a aquel beso. Pero no duro mucho ese estado, cuando nos separamos me sentí agitada e indefensa. Mientras él me guiaba fuera de aquel lugar para ir a la fiesta de bodas, había caído... con tan solo un beso, había caído en los brazos de el hombre que había amado y que rompió mi corazón. Me sentí estúpida y triste a la vez. Así continuo el día, con varios besos que me hacían perder la razón, que me hacían olvidar que lo odiaba... pero debía controlarme o caería en sus redes y saldría herida... otra vez... No! No dejaría que eso pasara!... No!... No volveré a enamorarme de Uzumaki Naruto nunca mas!

Fue así como el día acabo y fuimos a la mansión Hyuga, Hinami se quedaría en lo de los Uchiha una semana completa, según ellos era mejor para disfrutar por completo la luna de miel... Quería dar una carcajada al oír eso, puesto que no tenian idea de lo que se trato todo.

Fui a mi cuarto y ahí vi a Naruto con solo una bata, sus cabellos despeinados que me daban el impulso de tocarlos, pero no!... No lo haría!...

\- Tu cuarto esta a lado- comente- los sirvientes no estarán por tres días así que podremos actuar muy bien y sin necesidad de dormir juntos-

-Hinata... yo...- comenzó a decir pero le calle

\- un trato es un trato, tu aceptaste y se acabo, así que vete- dije con frialdad notando la impotencia en sus ojos. En todo ese día lo había notado, el deseo reflejado en ellos, la necesidad de tenerme contra él a cada momento y algo mas que no podía describir.

El solo se fue dejándome en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, fue entonces cuando caí de rodillas, ya había comenzado la venganza pero entonces por que me sentía tan distinta de como pensé que seria?


	4. Chapter 4

Ha pasado un día, como te odio y ahora te odio aun mas puesto que en mis sueños me has acosado durante la noche y mas aun al ver el muro que nos separa. No he podido apartar de mi los pensamientos del que estarás haciendo, que estarás soñando, con quien estarás soñando, si acaso duermes o estas tan despierto como yo...

Agh! Como te odio!... Te odio!...

Me levanto y voy a tomar un baño para tranquilizarme en las termales de la mansión, dejo que la toalla caiga bajo mis pies mientras me deslizo para entrar a las cálidas aguas... Sí, esto me relaja. Cierro mis ojos al notar que estoy tan calmada y relajada ahora, mas con el vapor de las aguas que cubren todo, es gracioso hasta puedo creer que han cubierto mis pensamientos sobre ti... Ojala y fuera a así, de repente escucho algo no le doy importancia tal vez tan solo sea alguna rama que ha caído o alguna hoja tal vez o quien sabe eso aun no me preocupa. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre las rocas dejando que parte de mi cuerpo también lo haga... Esto es tan tranquilizante.

-Hi...Hinata?- de repente te escucho. Pero que?! Como que te escucho!...

Abro mis ojos y te veo mirándome fijamente y con los ojos algo desorbitados apenados por la situación y con el rostro rojo mientras tapas tu nariz con las manos... Me enoje, me avergoncé, tuve miedo no lo niego pero esta seria una buena oportunidad para vengarme...

-Uzumaki... Que hace aquí?- me deslizo de nuevo bajo el agua mientras me aproximo a ti, noto tu nerviosismo pero también algo mas , no se que es, algo que no es deseo, es algo mas que aun no se como descifrar en tus ojos.

-Hinata.. yo lo siento... no sabia que estabas..- no dejo que termines poniendo un dedo sobre tus labios, te pones aun mas nervioso, no sabes que hacer, la verdad ni yo tampoco pero eso si aprovechare esto para tomar mi venganza desquitarme contigo, hacerte desear algo que no podrás tener -Hi..Hinata...- dices entrecortadamente mientras quedas recostado sobre una roca, tiemblas un poco tragas saliva, mientras mi dedo baja por tu torso, siento como si tu corazón se estuviese saliendo, ante tan poca cosa que hago, disfruto haciendo esto.

De repente sin aviso tomas mi mano, mi cintura y me besas. Maldición no de nuevo. Puedo sentir como me pierdo en esos labios, mientras aproximas mi cuerpo al tuyo con algo de impaciencia y desesperación, noto tus deseos, lo que deseas ahora, tenerme... Cierro mis ojos sin poder hacer nada por el momento, me siento mareada, perdida, no se como mis manos llegaron tras tu cuello, acariciando tus cabellos, de repente reacciono, no!... No!... No dejare que me tomes!... Separo mis labios rápidamente y te propino una fuerte cachetada logrando que me sueltes, noto tu confusión, tu intriga y algo de frustración.

-... Recuerde nuestro trato Uzumaki...- fue todo lo que dije mientras salia de las aguas para así colocarme una bata y tomar mi ropa, pude oír un gemido o mas bien un grito de impotencia y frustración, como golpeabas una roca partiendola, pero al mismo tiempo lastimándote... Sonreí estaba complacida, pero al mismo tiempo asustada por lo que pudo haber pasado si no me detenía en aquel momento.

Han pasado dos días desde aquel incidente pronto volverán los sirvientes, me he encargado de jugar contigo lo mas que he podido, he estado provocándote haciendo que desees tenerme, tanta es tu frustración que noto que los papeles que te han mandado con respecto a la aldea casi ni le prestas atención al verme pasar, atrayéndote algo de te, deseando con impaciencia en tu mirada poder tenerme, disfruto esto, y como no.. Si es donde mas te duele lo se.

Es hora de la cena, nos hemos sentado, de repente he notado que he recibido una carta, la leo y sonrió aun mas, es de una antiguo amigo de la familia vendrá a quedarse un mes en la mansión. Perfecto, esto hará mas interesante el juego.

-Hinata... debemos hablar..- escucho que me dices, yo solo te miro sin emoción tras ocultarlas mas aun así todo este tiempo no he podido dejar de perderme en esas orbes azules tuyas, es frustrante y mas aun cuando me besas porque me desespera que apenas puedo recobrar el sentido y el control de mis actos.

-Que sucede Uzumaki- digo de repente

\- Mañana volveré a mi puesto como Hokage, están pasando cosas que he de solucionar y...-

\- Y?... Lo dices como si tal vez pensases que tu presencia me hará falta o algo así, Uzumaki que aun no comprendes?... Tu y yo... Solo estamos unidos para que puedas seguir siendo Hokage, fue un trato un pacto y tu lo aceptaste así que no es necesario que me digas eso- me puse de pie mientras me retiraba al decir esas palabras, te había dolido y mucho, lo note, y me odie a mi misma de repente pero lo ignore. Ese era el precio, ambos lo habíamos acordado, tu me mataste Naruto... Tú... Y nadie mas, es hora de que entiendas eso... Y que también nunca seré tu mujer, jamas...


	5. Chapter 5

Me levanté esa mañana, sabía que tu ya te habías marchado a tu oficina, yo me hallaba esperando en la entrada con un bello kimono que había pertenecido a mi madre, me maquille con cuidado y até mis cabellos dejando a la vista mi fino cuello. Sonreí, en eso vi una carroza que se detenía frente a la mansión, se abrió la puerta y bajo un joven de cabellos azules, casi negros, algo despienado, pero de unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda. Era muy atractivo, lo sabia, lo note al instante, así como su rubor al mirarme y sus ojos recorriendo mi figura

-Hinata... eres tu?...- preguntó aún en shock mirándome -Si, tanto tiempo Kaito- sonreí dándole un abrazo efusivo, eso le sorprendió pero luego me correspondió

-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo... escuché que te has casado-

-Si..- le mire fijamente a los ojos y él se erizó ante ello, era divertido así esto seria aún más fácil.

-Pero por favor pasa, te mostrare tu cuarto. Me alegra que te quedes un mes- sonreí apartándome mientras lo guiaba a su cuarto en lo que algunos sirvientes recogían sus cosas. Lo deje en su habitación y charlamos pero mientras lo hacíamos me asegure de ponerle nervioso y algo, como decirlo, atraído. Todo era parte del plan, lo lamento amigo mío, por meterte en este juego, pero es mejor así es mas entretenido.

Más tarde escuché que llegaste, te vi agotado y cansado, en eso nos viste a mi y a Kaito sentados muy cerca uno del otro, note como frunciste el ceño pero hiciste una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad estabas molesto por esa cercanía.

-Kaito te presento a mi esposo, Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage- pronuncie sonriendo a Kaito con mucha amabilidad y ternura. Eso te enfureció más pero aún así aceptaste su mano como un signo de saludo y pronunciaste un "Espero que tu estadía aquí sea placentera"... sonreí para mis adentros.

-Hinata, dentro de dos días habrá una fiesta y estamos invitados- sólo asentí como una buena esposa, en eso te retiraste al cuarto y yo salí al jardín, dejando a Kaito, mire el cielo.

\- Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado - sonreí, cerré mis ojos y solo sentí la fría brisa contra mi rostro. -Naruto pagarás por lo que me hiciste- pensé.

Luego de unos minutos sentí como alguien me tomaba desde atrás de los hombros, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente. No me estremecí, no me inmute, no como cuando veía los ojos de Naruto y eso me molesto un poco.

-Kaito pasa algo?..-

-Eso debo preguntar yo Hinata... Dime la verdad ... Que está pasando?...-preguntaste con seriedad, acaso lo notaste? Acaso notaste que todo es un vil juego de seducción y frustración? Un juego para destruir a quien ahora es mi esposo.

\- Amas a tu esposo, lo se, pero vienes y me seduces... Vienes y me tratas con amabilidad, dime a que deseas jugar Hyuga- me volteaste quedando mi rostro muy cerca del tuyo, me asusté, quería gritar y apartarme pero tú sólo sonreíste y murmuraste

-Te ayudaré... - en eso me soltaste y te alejaste. Fue entonces cuando entendí, tú en verdad habías entendido mi juego y me ayudarías a jugar con mi esposo. En ese momento sentí una mirada penetrante contra mi y vi a Naruto que observó la escena, estaba furioso pero solo se retiro del lugar. Me sentí mal y culpable pero no, no podía sentirme así, el juego debía continuar...

Y yo iba a ganar...


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado ya dos días desde que mi amigo ha venido a quedarse con nosotros. Aún recuerdo esa noche luego de que nos vieses juntos a él y a mi, yo entre al cuarto, ya debíamos dormir juntos, claro, pero no dejaría que nada pasase, te vi sentado mirándome fijamente recorriendo mi figura, no estabas feliz, no estabas alegre, mas bien furioso y frustrado. Yo fui indiferente y me recosté dándote la espalda, aún así podía sentir tu mirada fija contra mi, me sentí incomoda y sentía la culpa y el remordimiento, aún así me quede callada, luego de unos instantes te fuiste y me dejaste sola en ese cuarto...

En ese momento no se porque, pero sentía que la habitación era mas grande y mas fría que nunca.

Ahora me hallaba recogiendo a mi sobrina de la academia, cuanto la había extrañado. Podía notar que me contaba varias cosas, las cuales había hecho con emoción, es tan hiperactiva, tan alegre, tan como tú... Suspiré...

-Tía Hinata Pasa algo?-

-No... No es nada, sigamos, je por cierto a la noche le pediré a tú tía Tenten que te cuide, porque deberé salir-

-Saldrás con mi Tío?- preguntó emocionada, yo sólo asentí.

-Tía dime, cuándo me darás un primo?-

Eso me sorprendió mucho, me ruborice ante aquel pensamiento, estar con Naruto, estar con él y tener un hijo suyo

-No.. lo se- fue todo lo que pude decirle, la visión de ser madre me embargo por completo, era extraño y sumamente encantador pero el problema yacía en que si lo tenia debía ser de él y ahora no podía caer en sus brazos, no podía ser suya. Ya lo había dicho, nunca sería la mujer de su lecho, ni su amante.

Pasaron las horas, me hallaba en el jardín mirando las hojas de los arboles caer, respire ondo, en eso sentí unas manos rodeando mi cintura por atrás me asuste y me lo volví para encontrar esos ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa burlona.

\- Te gustaría salir a pasear?- fue todo lo que dijo y asentí.

Me soltó y tomé su brazo para así salir de la mansión para caminar por las calles de Konoha.

El día paso tranquilo hasta que pasamos por un restaurante para comer. Me sobresalte de repente, pues unos ojos azules nos observaban de repente. Si eras tú, tú Naruto, sentado con el ramen en tu boca, esa mirada de rabia y celos, sonreí. Le hice una seña a mi amigo para que entendiese que era hora del juego, él sonrió complacido, entonces tomo mi mano y acarició mis dedos con suavidad y cuidado, yo sonreía mientras charlábamos. Note como apretabas tus puños, tu ceño se fruncía y era como si tu amor por aquel alimento hubiese desaparecido, en ese momento fue cuando Kaito se aproximó a mi, acercando sus labios a mi oreja, sintiendo así su respiración contra mi piel, me ruborice un poco a pesar de que era un juego era imposible no sentirse perturbada.

-Debemos irnos o destruirá el restaurante- dijo Kaito, yo solo asentí y me levanté mientras tomaba mi brazo y pagaba la cuenta. Sentí tu mirada desde ese momento hasta salir del lugar, suspiré, me sentía aliviada y note que Kaito contenía una risa

-No se tus razones Hinata, pero te juro que te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible- entonces me besó la frente y se fue dejándome ahí parada y sorprendida, entonces comprendí el porque, Naruto. Tú habías salido del restaurante con la furia en tu rostro, me tomaste del brazo, quise gritar pero me tapaste la boca con un beso, nunca me habías besado así, era efusivo y lleno de furia, como si quisieses dejar algo claro, y eso era de que era tu mujer, aunque solo sea por apariencia no permitirías más que nadie me tomase. No opuse resistencia me sentía débil ante aquella acción, me soltaste y fue ahí cuando me dejaste mirándote agitada, me sentía la peor persona del mundo, me sentía ridícula y por más que lo odiase me sentía mal por estar jugando contigo.

Al regresar noté el momento tenso entre los dos, no decías nada de lo que había pasado, no era necesario, nos vestimos para salir, y así lo haríamos. Me miraste y te quedaste estático solo recorriendome con los ojos, se notaba el gusto tuyo por mi figura, y mas aún, la necesidad de tenerme contra ti, aún así te resististe y salimos junto con Kaito, él halago en cada momento mi vestido y como me veía, eso te molestó y mucho, hasta que llegamos a la fiesta, me tomaste de la cintura pegándome contra ti, sonreíste como si nada hubiese pasado, era una farsa, yo también sonreí.

-Con su permiso, iré a comer y tomar algo- dijo Kaito alejándose de nosotros, ya dentro de la fiesta vimos a cada una de las personas que eran nuestro amigos, Tenten con Neji, Sakura con Sasuke, Ino con Sai, Shikamaru y Temari, etc todos estaban ahí, era muy agradable verles la verdad.

-Hinata que hermosa te ves, vaya Naruto si que tiene suerte-dijo Tenten emocionada yo me ruborice un poco.

-Jeje y dinos Hinata como es el Hokage en la cama?- pregunto Ino, de repente. Típico de ella, yo me puse totalmente roja, como no hacerlo si nunca habíamos estado juntos ni nada, si todo era una mentira.

-Pues...-

-Ino esas cosas no se deben preguntar- dijo Sakura, gracias al cielo había intervenido

-Ay Sakura, tu no digas nada, además para Sasuke fue un león según tu- me ruborice mucho al igual que Sakura, Ino solo sonreía satisfecha.

-Quién es un león?- oímos una voz y todas volteamos notando la presencia de Sasuke quien miraba a su esposa, quien se puso muy roja, entonces la tomo de la cintura - si nos permiten, quiero hablar un rato con mi esposa- antes de que ninguna pudiese decir nada ellos se habían marchado, la verdad es que no los había vuelto a ver en toda esa noche.

-Bueno Hinata ahora contesta!- Ino volvió a preguntarme, no sabía que decir, entonces una idea se me paso por la cabeza

\- Es como... como ... un tigre- dije roja como tomate, Ino sonrió y Tenten se ruborizo

Luego de eso Ino siguió con varias preguntas como esa, muy intimas y de la cama, cada pregunta me parecía muy penosa pero no solo eso, sino que las contestaba y al hacerlo me lo imaginaba, solo pensaba en cuando estuvimos en las aguas termales o el beso de ese día.

\- Vaya Naruto si que es grandioso en la cama al parecer Hinata, que suertuda!- dijo Ino, pero me puse mas roja aún al notar que Naruto nos había escuchado pues estaba atrás de ella, vi como el se puso rojo, y sonrió un poco.

-Ups- fue todo lo que Ino dijo.

-Hinata, querida que tal si...- dijiste pero fuiste interrumpido por Kaito, quien me jalo de la mano

-Bailemos...- fue todo lo que dijo mientras entre la mirada de todos sorprendidos accedí, y nuevamente te enojaste, esa seria una larga noche... Que apenas comenzaba...


	7. Chapter 7

Sentí las manos de mi amigo en mi cintura y como tomaba delicadamente la otra, mientras comenzábamos a bailar, él me apegaba más contra su cuerpo, quedando nuestros rostros a tan escasos centímetros, me seguía perturbando la cercanía nuestra y mas porque sentía las miradas de todos fijas en nosotros, aún así continué. Él seguía bailando mientras me sonreía y acariciaba mi cintura delicadamente, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, entonces acerco sus labios cerca de mi oído y mi cuello, sintiendo su aliento, me estremecí, no lo negare, era incómodo y a la vez perturbador.

\- Hinata... tranquila no te haré nada que tu no quieras...- dijo simplemente susurrándome, me ruborice. Mientras me hacia girar note que la música de repente había cambiado a un tango, entonces él me recostó contra un brazo suyo sosteniéndome. Habia conseguido una rosa no se de donde y la deslizo por mi cuello hasta mi escote mientras bajaba su rostro por el mismo camino sin tocar mi piel. Me sentía mal, me sentía extraña y culpable porque sabía lo que ambos estábamos haciendo, solo nosotros dos, y no los demás, sabían que esto era una venganza, me coloco frente a él y levantó mi pierna contra su cintura mientras me apegaba contra él aún más, sentí sus manos firmes soteniendome de mi muslo, me sonroje, porque no estaba acostumbrada a esa posición y mas a aquellas caricias. Luego seguimos bailando, de repente caí al piso, levante la vista y lo vi, la mas aterradora imagen

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa así, gusano!- rugió Naruto mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos. Luego de haber golpeado a mi amigo y tiradome al piso fijo esos ojos llenos de furia contra mi y sin decir palabra alguna me jalo del brazo, arrastrándome fuera de ahí.

Nos detuvimos lejos de la fiesta lejos de todos, rodeados por los arboles, y nada mas mientras era de noche, él me miro y sin decir palabra alguna, me tomo de la cintura, me atrajo a él y me besó con mucha urgencia con tanta fuerza y pasión. Sentí sus labios contra los míos, sus manos soteniedome firmemente contra su cuerpo, al principio luché contra él porque me lastimaba, luego sin saber cómo, accedí. Me odiaba, no sabia si por lo que hacia o por no poder rechazarle, luego entreabrió mi boca e introdujo su lengua dentro de esta, me ruborice y ahogue un gemido, mientras mis manos se posaban en sus hombros y lo empezaban a despeinar, sentía sus cabellos contra mis dedos, su lengua en mi boca jugueteando con la mía, su cuerpo contra el mio y como una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar mi cintura y caderas así como también se preparaba para levantar un poco mi vestido y acariciar mi muslo, fue ahí como si un rayo me pegara que me di cuenta de lo que hacía, en el momento que de sus labios salió mi nombre mezclado con excitación y deseo en su tono, ahí aproveché y lo empuje, él se aparto, estaba nervioso, deseoso y agitado, no puedo describir como me sentía, yo... pues, me sentía igual o aún mas que él.

-Detente Naruto...-

-Como me has dicho?- dijo de repente él- me has llamado Naruto. Hinata, Hinata yo...-

-No!... Por favor... Déjame!- entonces salí corriendo de ahí, dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

Han pasado 2 días desde ese momento y no he visto a Naruto, mi buen amigo se ha comportado como caballero, no ha intentado nada, él dice que sólo lo hace para ayudarme y que no piense mal, incluso me pidió disculpas por el espectáculo del baile, yo lo perdone, la verdad eso es lo que menos me importa, ahora comprendí algo... Que deseo a Naruto y que aún así lo amo, lo amo aún con locura...

-Tía... ahí viene Tío Naruto!- gritó mi sobrina y alze la mirada ahí lo vi, pero su mirada parecía sombría y distante, sólo beso mi frente y me dejó ahí sola. No lo seguí... No podía... Porque a pesar de todo aun deseaba lastimarle de alguna forma

-Hinata... creo que ya que pronto me iré es hora del ultimo ataque contra tu esposo- sonrió mi amigo deseaba decirle que ya no quería seguir pero no lo hice, solo asentí sin saber que tipo de ataque seria...


	8. Chapter 8

Han pasado unos días y no te he visto ni he podido estar cerca de ti, apenas y los minutos que he podido estar ante ti han sido fugaces, últimamente siempre estas fuera toda la noche en tu oficina. No hemos hablado de lo que pasó la última vez de ese beso, de esas caricias. Me sonrojo y me estremezco con tan solo recordar ese momento. He pensado tanto y he decidido decirte la verdad. Aún me duele lo que pasó hace años pero... pero... yo aún te amo!... Y me estoy muriendo ahora con mi venganza, debo detener esto, debo decirte la verdad... Oh Naruto... Cuanto te amo...

Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta, ahí al abrirla noto una carta, la alzo la comienzo a leer lentamente es de mi buen amigo, me ha solicitado para ir a un lugar al parecer es la antigua casa donde antes el se quedaba con sus padres. Me cambio y me dirijo ahí, debo decirle que ya no quiero seguir con esto, que... he decidido... decirte Naruto que me arrepiento y que deseo que desde ahora seamos una pareja, si es que aún me aceptas. Llego al lugar, me sorprendí, está tan lindo, tan limpio, y tan hermoso, hay dos platos, dos copas de vino, todo parece nuevo...

-Hinata que bueno que llegas- me sonríe mi buen amigo

-Que es esto?-

-Una cena de despedida-

-Ya te vas?-

-Si Hinata, mira, debo confesarte algo... La verdad es que tu eres una mujer maravillosa, en serio siempre lo fuiste y...-

-No me digas que te has enamorado de mi porque...-

-No, claro que no!... Sólo quería decir que debes intentar darte cuenta que tu esposo te ama lo que haya pasado debes olvidarlo, por favor... Mira, la verdad es que Hinata a mi no me gustas, la verdad ninguna mujer me puede gustar...-

Me sorprendí, luego nos quedamos conversando ahí, tomamos un poco de vino y comimos algo.

-Hinata permiteme un momento, saldré un momento, regresare pronto-

-Claro- entonces salió de ahí.

Yo me quedé sentada y meditando, en eso alguien abrió la puerta.

-No pensé que volverias tan... pronto... Naruto, que haces aquí?- me sorprendí al verlo

-Vaya, ya veo... Asi que aquí estabas... Es cierto... Tú y él son amantes, no?...- note furia en tu voz.

-No, te equivocas. Naruto no...- en eso me tomaste del brazo, me lastimaste un poco luego me besaste muy fuerte, lastimandome mientras me llevabas a un cuarto.

\- Es hora de que cumplas tu papel de esposa Hinata...- gruñiste, vi tus ojos rojos, sólo temble mientras note como me lanzabas sobre un mueble y te ponias sobre mi besandome con pasión. Yo sólo no sabia que hacer tenia miedo, pero al mismo tiempo no pude resistirme... "Naruto por favor detente" pensé asustada y triste.


	9. Chapter 9

Él continuó besandola con fuerza y posesivamente mientras ella intentaba liberarse ya que sentia miedo y tristeza porque no queria que así fuese ese momento, entonces él entreabrio sus labios junto con los de ella comenzando a introducir su lengua buscando la de Hinata que al encontrarla empezó a masajearla con la de él mientras ella soltaba algunos gemidos ahogados de sus labios por tal acción. Él retiro una mano para asi sostenerla con la otra cargando su peso contra ella evitando que pudiese hacer algo, fue asi como se despojo de la parte superior de su ropa, dejando verse el torso marcado del rubio, causando un rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

Él solo sonrio mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de ella, lenta y con cierta fiereza en sus labios, aprovechando los momentos para asi lamerselo y darle ciertas mordidas que causaban a la chica cierto placer y tambien dejando que de sus labios se escaparan suaves gemidos mientras el disfrutaba de estos aumentando la intensidad, fue entonces cuando tomo la ropa de ella y la arranco sin piedad ni verguenza alguna, descubriendo que solo traia unas pequeñas bragas, entonces sonrio peligrosamente, mientras recorria el cuerpo de ella quien temblaba en sus brazos intentando aun resistirse, tomo un pedazo de la tela de la ropa de ella, agarró ambas muñecas femeninas y la ato, con fuerza

-Es hora de que acabemos lo que empezamos la última vez...- le dijo a su oido, mientras rozaba ese aliento cálido contra la frágil y suave piel de ella. Quién sólo se estremeció y entrecerro sus ojos, agitada.

-Naruto... Por favor...- rogó, mirando aquellos ojos rojos llenos aún de ira.

-Hinata... eres mi esposa... y es hora... que te tome como tal, te mostrare que no necesitas un amante...- sonrió él divertido, mientras con su diestra tomaba el seno de ella, comenzando a masajearlo con sus palmas causando que ella cerrase los ojos sonrojada, aprovecho y comenzó a besarla de nuevo con pasion mientras saboreaba su boca y buscaba la lengua de ella con cierta desesperacion. Bajo su mano izquierda mientras acariciaba sus muslos, recorriendo su suave piel sintiendo como ella se estremcia y temblaba, por un momento se reprendió pero su furia en ese momento era mayor...

Los labios de él entonces comenzaron a bajar hasta encontrarse en medio de ambos senos femeninos, la tomo de la cintura mientras con su boca comenzo a besar aquel espacio entre ambos, los gemidos y jadeos de ella inundaron la habitacion. Mientras él se deleitaba con su sabor aspirando el perfume de ella, tomo uno de sus senos con su boca comenzando a besarselo y meterlo en su dentro, mientras con su lengua jugaba con aquella zona oscura, y tiesa ahora, de su ser

-Aah..!..- escucho la voz de ella mezclandose con un placer indescriptible ante los actos de su esposo. Él continuaba jugueteando con aquella parte de su cuerpo en su boca mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a descender hasta el estomago de ella, empezando a acariciarla con sus dedos, sintio como la piel se erizaba y siguio satisfecho aún no del todo, bajo su pulgar hasta la entrepierna de ella, noto que esta se habia asustado y habia intentando cerrar aquel pasaje, él sonrió y con fuerza evitó que eso pasase quedando entre sus piernas mientras comenzaba a acariciar la intimidad de ella sobre aquella pequeña tela. La miró intensamente y lo que vio le gusto, las mejillas de ella se hallaban ruborizadas, su pecho agitado y sus labios entrabiertos, los cuales dejaban salir pequeños jadeos. Otra mano descendió jugueteando con las tiras de aquella tela mientras ahora su boca se hallaba en el estomago besandoselo pausadamente

-Na... Naruto... Por... Favor...- siguio pidiendo ella

\- Hinata... tranquila... esto no sera nada nuevo para ti...- dijo mientras su lengua se deslizaba por sobre su ombligo causando que ella cerrase los ojos, entonces con un movimiento la despojo de la unica tela que llevaba logrando asi que sus caricias se sintiesen aún más, fue entonces cuando comenzo a introducir un dedo dentro de ella

-Aaaah!...- dijo mientras sentía una extraña sensacion y una electricidad recorriendola por completo, mientras el seguia con aquella accion al principio lenta pero luego comenzando a aumentar conforme el tiempo pasaba, mordió su labio inferior sin poder decir palabra alguna. Esa sensacion no le dejaba. Él continuaba con sus movimiento mientras sentia como el cuerpo de ella se encontraba caliente y comenzaba a mojarse dandole señales de que pronto estaria lista, pero el no queria acabar las cosas rapidas. Él se detuvo y miró fijamente aquellos ojos aperlados, por unos instantes ella penso que él tal vez se detendría pero no estaba lista para lo que vendria. Él comenzó a bajar su rostro hasta llegar hasta aquella zona la cual antes había estado acariciando, ella se estremecio aún más y su sonrojo aumento cuando sintio los labios de él sobre uno de sus muslos saboreandolo lentamente, fue entonces que sintio como este comenzaba a introducir su lengua dentro de ella. Notó como esta se movia y saboreaba, como comenzaba a salir y entrar dentro, ella solo lanzaba gemidos del placer que sentia y la extraña reaccion que su cuerpo experimentaba. No solo eso, sino que ahora mas que nunca desaba desatarse, liberar sus manos y poder acariciar a su esposo, éste continuó hasta que en un momento pudo sentir como ella levantaba sus caderas, curvando su espalda mientras se corria, él solo saboreo y ella tan sólo quedo ahi, agitada, sonrojada y avergonzada. Él tomo el rostro de ella con sus dedos y acarició esa pequeña y suave barbilla, mientras desabrochaba un poco su pantalon colocandose nuevamente sobre ella, la tomó de la cintura mientras la besaba posesiva y apasionadamente con un notorio sentimiento de necesidad y lujuria. Ella le correspondió ya no emitió ninguna negacion, ya no podia y mas ahora que sentía la ereccion punzante de él contra ella la cual la estaba enloqueciendo ya que solo estaba rozandola...

-Na... Naruto...- dijo apenas agitada mirando sus ojos azules...

\- Hinata... di que me amas...- pido él besándole el cuello atrayendola aún más, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, esto la soprendio y al mismo tiempo la entristecio porque él pensaria ahora que solo lo diria porque se lo pido.

-Te amo... Naruto.. Siempre te he amado..- dijo mientras este volvía a besarla, una de sus manos la tomó de la cintura y la otra de sus cabellos, fue entonces cuando sin aviso la penetró ingresando dentro de ella con fuerza y velocidad, ella lanzó un grito entremezclado con dolor y con el deseo y placer que esto le causo, él se detuvo y la miro a los ojos sorprendido

-Hinata... tu...-

-Naruto... - fue todo lo que ella le dijo, mientras él continuaba moviendose dentro de ella sin poder evitarlo, hasta que en un momento éste paro y agacho la mirada avergonzado.

-Naruto... por favor... sigue...- rogo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, éste sólo se quedo mirandola y continuó besando sus labios y desatando sus muñecas, acariciandoselas como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por aquello que estaba haciendo, ella seguía ahogando gemidos en la boca de su amante. Hasta que en un momento él sintió su cuerpo erizandose por completo mientras comenzaba a venirse dentro de ella, quien ya estando libre de las ataduras se abrazo con fuerza de él, hundiendo sus uñas contra la piel de su espalda...

Ninguno se movió, ninguno dijo nada...

Ella tan sólo pensaba en lo hermoso de ese momento y que debía intentar decírselo a él...

Y él...

Él tan sólo pensaba en lo increíblemente estúpido y desgraciado que había sido con la mujer que amaba y la cual tenía abrazada a él.


	10. Chapter 10

Abrí mis ojos lentamente esperando encontrar a Naruto pero ya no estaba comencé a buscarle con la mirada desesperada sintiendo una pequeña molestia entre las piernas aunque no era tan grave como ese pésimo sentimiento en mi pecho que se agolpaba.

Entonces me levanté y noté que había ropa ahí doblada y limpia para mi, me la puse y salí de aquel lugar para ir a la mansión. Al salir senti que algo se movía entre los arbustos, me acerqué lentamente y encontré a mi amigo golpeado lleno de moretones y heridas con la boca sangrandole

-Que te pasó?- pregunté acercándome a él

\- Argh, Naruto me agarró de sorpresa cuando salí, y auch! Eso no importa... Hinata dime tú estás bien?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, de repente agache la mirada y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

\- No.. No lo se...- dije con mi voz entrecortada - Cre..creo que las cosas con mi esposo... han... terminado...- entonces sentí como me abrazaba dejándome llorar en su pecho amargamente recordando ese momento que había sido tan preciado para mi, pero tan desgraciado tal vez para Naruto...


	11. Chapter 11

Me había despedido de mi amigo, aunque el insistio en quedarse conmigo un tiempo más yo le pedí que se fuera. Ahora me hallaba en el jardin de rosas frescas, disfrutando del aroma de éstas. Hacia ya una semana y 2 dias que no sabía nada de Naruto.

Mi sobrina me había notado triste en ese tiempo, y como no estarlo? Pues la persona que más amaba ahora seguro me odiaba o no quería simplemente más acercarse a mi y los sueños no me ayudaban pues en ellos las imagenes de nuestro ultimo "encuentro" estaban presentes. Salí de la mansión sin rumbo fijo, caminé por las calles de konoha, de repente me di cuenta de que me encontraba en el bosque cerca de un acantilado, me dirigí hacia la punta de éste. Me quede ahí, quieta, que puedo decir, no se, en ese momento tal vez la idea de lanzarme paso por mi mente, la idea de dar fin a mi vida sin proposito siguió ese pensamiento morboso, y de autolastima, de autodestrucción pero luego todo eso fue borrado por uno, por mi sobrina. Mi pequeña sobrina sonriendome, abrazandome, llorando cuando tenía pesadillas y recordaba a mi hermana y a su padre, la que me daba un cariño especial y único, la que siendo tan pequeña llenaba mis días solitarios de dicha plena... Entonces di un paso atrás, pero... Resbale

-Kyaaaaa!- grite mientras caia, la mirada de mi pequeña y amada sobrina apareció en mi mente seguido de los ojos azules de mi esposo... Todos los buenos recuerdos, todo aquello que había vivido, todo pasaba por mi mente, como una secuencia de imagenes imborrables.

"Naruto-kun... puedes... mirar mi examen..."

"Hinata porque haces esto?"

"P...porque n..no..quiero que tengas que abandonar tan pronto Naruto-kun"

"¿Sabes?..los nuevos somos los unicos novatos...y... tenemos..q..que t..trabajar juntos.."

"Claro.. estaba algo confuso"

"Hinata no te enteras de nada, un ninja tan genial como yo no necesita hacer trampas"

"N..Naruto-kun pero.."

"Además si me ayudas te meteras en problemas"

"Soy el mejor, mejor"

"Na..Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? Hinata has dicho algo?

"Es..es que..." (le da la medicina)

" Que es esto?"

"Es una medicina"

"Por que para mi?"

"Tomala, Naruto"

"Gracias, eres una buena persona Hinata"

"No estas hecha para ser un ninja"

"Eres demasiado amable. Te gusta la paz, evitar los conflictos y siempre estás de acuerdo con todo el mundo sin oponerte"

"Además no tienes confianza en ti misma"

"Te equivocas! Te equivocas... Yo sólo quería cambiar... Y dejar de ser como tu has dicho"

"Yo cuidaré de Hinata desde ahora pero ¿Seguro que quieres esto?"

"No pertenece acaso Hinata al clan Hyuga?"

"Las misiones de los gennins siempre los ponen en peligro de muerte"

"Has lo que quieras"

"Una perdedora como esa que es inferior a Hanabi que tiene 5 años ¡No es lo que necesita el clan Hyuga!"

" No puedes cambiar"

"Si puede!"

"No decidas por los demas idiota! HINATA DERROTALO!"

"Hinata... siempre he pensado en ti como..."

"Que? Que?"

"Una persona oscura, timida y extraña"

"Naruto-kun.."

"Pero sabes una cosa?... Me gusta la gente como tú"

"A eso le llama un paseo? para nada ni siquiera puedo recoger insectos en paz"

"Me dais envidia los tres ya que os divertis haciendo cosas que os dan bien"

"Hinata algo encontrarás"

"Si.."

"Porque yo... Te amo"

" Tía Hinata tú me quieres?"

"Claro que si"

" Tía tu quieres a tío Naruto?"

" Si mi pequeña"

" Me alegra que por fin tía hallas sanado tu corazón"

"Te quiero..."

"Tía dime cuando me daras un primo?

"No.. lo se"

"Hinata... eres mi esposa... y es hora... que te tome como tal, te mostraré que no necesitas un amante.."

-Naruto... Hinami...Todos... perdónenme...- pensé, mientras mi cuerpo seguía cayendo en aquélla profunda oscuridad... Hasta que ya no vi ni recordé nada más...


	12. Chapter 12

Me sentía mareada y adolorida, de repente abrí mis ojos encontrandome con una luz blanca cegadora, entrecerre mis ojos por la molesta luz, al parecer estaba en el hospital... I

ntente recordar...

Y así fue recordé como había tropezado y caido...

A esa abundante oscuridad, temble ante ese recuerdo, noté que Sakura se hallaba ahí

\- Hinata por fin has despertado... Que alivio...-

-Sakura...- dije apenas, sintiendome débil, ella me miro y sonrió con tristeza

\- Hinata... Como fue que caiste de ese acantilado?... Acaso tú...-

\- No!... No es lo que piensas!... Yo sólo... Yo... sólo resbale...- dije intentando que ella dejase de pensar aquello de que era que seguro deseaba quitarme la vida, entonces suspiró aliviada, mientras se paraba

\- De acuerdo... Ire a avisar que has despertado-

-Sakura... Espera... Dime algo, quién...- dije pero fui interrumpida, al abrirse la puerta, dejándome observar unos ojos azules mirándome fijamente. No sabira que reflejaban, parecia enojo, rabia, calidez, tristeza, ternura, alegría, no lo sabía, sólo se que él me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, me sonroje pero luego le correspondi sintiendo como él derramaba lágrimas abrazandome con mucha fuerza... Acaso Naruto... Acaso tú?... Naruto...

-Hinata... No vuelvas a hacerlo... Yo te.. Yo te amo...- escuché sus palabras y me sonroje mucho, no contesté en varios minutos mientras lo abrazaba

\- Yo también te amo... Naruto...- dije apenas, sin saber si me había escuchado o no. Fue entonces como asi nos quedamos ahí, abrazados.

Han pasado 2 semanas, me he enterado de que al parecer Konoha será atacada por un grupo de ninjas clase S y que se planean detenerlos, ojalá asi sea. Además de eso todos los dias Naruto ha venido a verme, mañana salgo de aqui, pero hoy... Hoy Naruto no ha venido...

Miro la luna llena desde mi ventana al levantarme, veo fijamente las estrellas, mientras esos ojos azules aparecen en mi mente, es verdad, desde esa ocasión no le he vuelto a decir lo que siento... Ni él tampoco, sólo ha traido flores preguntandome si estoy bien, apenas se ha quedado unos minutos, mas no me ha vuelto a besar, ni abrazar como cuando desperté, no se porque pero siento miedo...

Voy a dormir, mañana volveré a casa...

Y reiniciare de nuevo mi vida con Naruto...

Comienzo a despertar muy lentamente, siento que algo no esta bien, aún no es de dia, de repente lo veo frente a mi... a Naruto, me toma entre sus brazos, y me acerca a él

\- Na..Naruto..- digo ruborizandome mientras toma mi mentón tan delicadamente y con tanta ternura y suavidad, mientras juntó sus labios con los mios, basándome lentamente por un largo tiempo sin soltarme, mientras le correspondo

-Te... Amo Hinata... Siempre te amaré... Perdóname...- dice de repente, no comprendo nada, sólo se que me vuelvo a sentir cansada y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Pasaron ya tres dias desde que salí del hospital. Tres dias, que largo se ha vuelto este tiempo, me parece eterno, no he vuelto a salir, ni tampoco dejado de llorar. Ese dia al despertar vi un ramo de rosas y un sobre, lo abrí, creo que ese fue mi mayor error. Leí lo que decia, mientras lanzaba las rosas contra el piso, igual que dobalaba aquella nota y caía en llanto interminable, ya que en eso no solo me enteré de que te irías a esa guerra sino que también lo que decia al final era

"... Deseo el divorcio, los papeles estarán listos en 5 días

Naruto"

En ese momento comprenydi muy claramente cuál había sido mi error.

Tú nunca fuiste el que asesinó mi corazón...

Sino que el verdadero asesino de mi corazón...

Fui yo...

Hinata Hyuga...

FIN...


End file.
